Grados Lokrien
Grados Lokrien (グレードス ルックリアン, Gurēdosu Rukkurian) is one of the Etherious created by the infamous Dark Wizard, Zeref Dragneel, as well as one of the all-demon Dark Guild Tartaros. Uniquely, Grados isn't an ever-present member of the Guild, due to being the end fusion and original form of both Noirlok Salo and Blankrien Salo, having been seperated centuries ago as a last resort in order to ensure its survival, splitting his "soul" in half. As such, once the two rejoin as Grados, they become both the Sub-Commander and Guild Ace of Tartaros at once, as such, Grados is one of the strongest members of Tartaros, surpassing both Noirlok and Blankrien's powers in comparison, being on a completely different level. In addition, Grados maintains the memories of both the demons after rejoining, and maintains its loyalty to Kraken Bonez and Tartaros as a result, seeing the gains and reasons for why it is beneficial and the correct choice. Grados is only seen present on extremely rare occasions, due to only Blankrien being the one willing to rejoin and become Grados in the first place, thus its presence appears only in the most desperate situations. Appearance Grados' appearance is considered a complete 180 of what Blankrien and Noirlok looked like prior to becoming one, losing its humanoid form for a four-legged beast form instead. It can be best summed up as a deer-like animal, with black hooves, possessing intricate black and white markings on its entire body, lacking any fur, with a curved, boneless tail, and pupiless yellow eyes, complete with blood-red horns that resemble tree branches in how they extend from its head. Grados is also larger than humans, being the same height as a fully grown adult, but with its head raised, trumps them in total height, its weight is also greater. Personality Grados' personality can be best summed as a fusion of both Noirlok and Blankrien's personalities, making it a serious, no-nonsense and focused monster with no sense of humor or mercy, being completely devoid of any "trivial emotions" that can prove to be a problem and gateway to failure in the near future. Grados combines the logic-fueled mind of Blankrien with Noirlok's strong and impeccable force of will and focus, allowing it to continue its mission without delay or mishaps getting in the way, improvising and using its cunning mind to see things through to the end. In addition, Grados is very cruel and vicious, showing zero remorse for its enemies and anyone not involved or beneficial to it or Tartaros, a prime example of someone who Grados sees as valuable, not including the usual Tartaros members, whom he more often than not simply views as expendable fodder, is Mary, having inherited the memories and feelings of Noirlok, seeing her Virus magic as a very invaluable asset. Being devoid of any potentially problematic emotions, Grados conditioned itself to be incapable of feeling any emotion such as rage, hate, love, devotion or anything to that effect, making it a stone-cold soldier as a result, with nothing capable of distracting it or taking its mind off what he sees as its priority. This also doubles as making Grados incredibly dangerous, being an impeccable and nigh-unstoppable monster when it sets its mind to it, never stopping until its goal is as good as done. This also makes it a difficult individual to commune with, as it never responds with any emotion, simply giving robotic responses that are the most accurate, but would also choose not to speak or acknowledge anyone whom it deems not worthy of its time, which could be used for more valuable things. Interestingly, Grados avoids emotions that are designated to bring one pleasure, such as lust, greed, pride, among others. Thus, it never dares gloat or foresee himself as a victor before actually fighting, it refuses to take spoils for himself, and doesn't acknowledge victory as something worth celebration, seeing such things as potential "limiters" that can hold it down from fully expressing its power. In addition, Grados lacks sadism or hate, but will be cruel and ruthless to its foes for the simple fact that they are infact branded as "enemy", and thus, there is no reason to leave them alive, beyond potential interrogation. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Unique Biology: As expected of the fusion of Blankrien and Noirlok, Grados possesses an abnormal body that makes it stand out when compared to every other Etherious in the guild, making him more of a walking "abnormality". Most prominently, Grados' body grants it abilities that are physiological, which require no curse power, making them virtually limitless, and its body being the ultimate weapon, which he can flawlessly control to its every whim and will. On the outside, its body seems to be clear in how its made, but on the inside, the organ placement is unpredictable, since Grados can do as he sees fit with them with no reprucussions. This makes Grados an unpredictable monster who can surprise his foes in an instant with a simple change to its form. *'Humanoid Form': An odd ability that Grados possesses, is the ability to completely reshape its body structure, twisting and contorting it, Grados' skeleton structure also changing. Doing so changes Grados' entire body to a more humanoid shape, standing tall, with a slender body, skinny arms and legs, with large hands with long five-fingers, yet its feet remain hooves, its tail and ears and horns also remaining the same. When in this form, Grados' abilities remain the same, the only difference is the different body structure changes its fighting style, becoming different from Grados' more contained and simple fighting style, which arguably makes it far more dangerous, as it gains more maneuverability than before, essentially becoming more capable of dodging attacks, fighting much better overall. *'Poison & Disease Immunity': A trait shared among the two demon siblings that Grados possesses as well, is the immunity to poisons and diseases, allowing it to come out unharmed from poisonous gas and seemingly lethal diseases without a hitch. This is primarily due to its blood, which is much like Blankrien's, only does not function as a Curse, but simply a natural ability. The blood terminates anything deemed harmful, "erasing" it, thus denying the progress of any potential diseases or poisons. *'Body Temperature Control': Much like Noirlok, Grados is capable of freely changing his body temperature, increasing and decreasing it, causing his body to become heated, and also freezing, which comes with its own advantages or disadvantages. The most glaring weakness, is that by changing its body temperature, Grados becomes vulnerable to the other element, moreso than before, which can prove to be fatal, but also gain an advantage, if not immunity, to the element whose temperature he meets. In addition, it can make Grados' physical attacks deadlier, especially if they're weak to heat or cold. **'Fire & Ice Generation & Control': A unique application that Noirlok lacks, yet Grados fully possesses. By increasings or decreasings it body temperature enough, Grados can actually produce the respective element of each temperature. It can generate flames, controlling them with movement, greatly augmenting physical attacks, and reaching enough heat to melt through metal, especially when alot of force is delivered, even triggering explosions from the sheer force of its strikes. With ice, Grados is more limited in its options, at best freezing the surrounding, and by trapping his foe, freezing them solid, and shattering them after by simply crushing them. Although, Grados has displayed the ability to freeze and burn enemies from the inside, by simply striking its foe and thrusting its arm into their body, freezing or burning them alive from the inside out, a cruel and vicious execution. *'Organ Movement & Placement': *'Muscle Control': Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Immense Strength: Immense Speed & Reflexes: Immense Durability & Endurance: Curse Unearthly Gains Unearthly Gains (妖気益, Youkieki): Soul Eater Soul Eater '(ソウルイアター, ''Souruītā) Song '''Song (ソング (歌謡), Songu): Etherious Form Etherious Form (エーテリアス フォーム, Ēteriasu Fōmu): *'Augmented Physical Prowess': *'Augmented Curse Power': *'Hell '(地獄, Jigoku): Trivia *Grados' first name is simply "Gray", the "dos" being Spanish for "Two", a reference to Grados being the fusion of two demons. **Lokrien is simply a mixture of the added Noir'lok' and Blank'rien''s color themed names. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Demon Category:Etherious Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Dark Mage Category:Guild Ace Category:Tartarus (Six)